A future flame
by NaxCa
Summary: Natsu and the rest of the guild are visited by a member from the future. Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte. Wining ship from my poll on anime amino.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i am back with a new story. This is probably gonna windup being a short story. I set up a poll an anime amino under the username INsaNIty280 and this ship won. I know I said this is gonna probably be a one shot but if more than five people comment and want another chapter I will be more than happy to oblige.I am a little rusty on the facts, so sorry if this story is a little out of order. This is a Natsu x Wendy story so I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

It was a average sunny afternoon In the town Mongolia. The birds were singing and the children playing. Sadly that didn't stop the Fairy Tail guild from drowning them out. The Fairy Tail guild was, as per usual, in the middle of an good, old fashioned, noise making, guild wide brawl. Punches were being thrown, chairs destroyed, and tables smashed. Yes, it seemed to be just another normal day in Fairy Tail. A feeling of pressure field the room. It was strong enough to be noticed by everyone, but not strong enough to be anything other then another challenger in their brawl. That was until an mysterious portal appeared in the middle of the noisy guild hall.

The whole guild fell silent as the portal made itself known. The portal itself was purple and black in color, and the portal seamed to be pulsing as it closed in on itself. A bright light flashed in the middle of the guild hall. Just then a woman with long blue hair and a sizeable bust was standing in the room before colapsing onto the floor. Wendy ran over to the woman and checked her pulse. "She seems to be ok, but she'll definitely need some rest." A breath that no one knew they were holding was released.

A curious pink haired slayer walked over to her and sniffed her before sniffing Wendy.. "Flame brain, what the hell are you doing?" Gray asked. "Nothing ice-princess. Just taking her to the infirmary for rest." A few members gave him a strange look as he took the sleeping woman up the stairs to the infirmary. While Natsu was in the infirmary with this woman he felt something change inside of him, and he also felt something familiar about her sent. By the time Natsu came back down to the rest of the guild another brawl had started. Natsu was being uncharacteristically quiet as he made his way to an unoccupied and undamaged table.

Wendy noticed that Natsu had separated himself from the guild's brawl, and came up to Natsu and asked, "What's wrong Natsu?" Natsu looked up at her and responded with. "Nothing important, Wendy." Wendy accepted his obviously false answer and was about to walk away when Natsu spoke up, "Hey Wendy did you notice something off about that girl?" Wendy turned around and looked at him. "No. Why did you notice something?" He chuckled to himself. "No. If you didn't notice something it was probably nothing."

"Alright brats listen up." Macarov shouted instantly silencing any and all conversation before clearing his throat. "As you know earlier this morning we a mysterious woman appear in our guild when this woman awakes I want you to be considerate. We have no idea who she is, how she got here, nor why this is where she came. Mira has taken the position of protecting her by and I quote. 'Casterating any man who tries to do anything perverted to this new girl.'," a chill event down every mans spine while some covered there groins "Now that you have been warned it shall be your own fault if you receive any injuries that is all."

When Natsu did a double check on the guild before leaving he saw Cana felling an her ass while laughing as she saw Gray desperately looking for his pants. Natsu chuckled to himself as he left the guild and headed for his house. As he walked down the crowded road he saw children playing with there parents, businesses thriving, and couples walking and holding hands. Even in his upset state he still smiled as he saw happiness blooming all around him.

"NATSU! WAIT FOR ME!" A voice called from behind him. He turned around only to be meant with a blue cat to the face. "Hey Happy, where have you been." Natsu asked as the cat fell from his face to his arms. "I was fishing down by the lake for fish and I captured a whole bunch." The cat replied. "Alright then where are they?" Natsu asked after having looked around. "I ate them, but that doesn't mean we can't fish for more!" Happy replied excitedly. "Not today, buddy? I'm feeling a little tired. maybe tomorrow." Happy excepted this answer and rested atop Natsu's head the rest of the way toward there little house.

When they made it to there house Natsu hesitated at the door. "Is something wrong. Natsu?" Happy questioned. "No, its nothing Happy, nothing at all." He said as he pushed the door open. He sighed as looked around his house. It was a dump. The floor had clothes all over it, the walls were dripping some mysterious substance, and there was something growing on most of the filth. For the first time in Natsu's life he actually wanted his house to be presentable. So as soon as Happy fell asleep he started cleaning the floors, then the wall, and burned anything that was growing.

Natsu looked around his now clean house. He was satisfied with the house's new look, but not his. He was going to have to change that, and soon. He walked over to his hammock picked up the sleeping blue cat inside and climbed in. With the little blue cat now sleeping on his chest he fell asleep to the sound of his constant purring.

* * *

**Shout out to Earth Dragon Arnighte who beta read this chapter for me.**


	2. Are you my mate?

**Hey guys I know that it has been like almost two years since I last posted anything, but I promise I had not planned to go this long without updating something. Life got a little crazy for me and my family these last few years, and I almost thought that I would have to give up writting on this site completely. But with this coved-19 thing being blown way out of proportion by the media I figured that I should let you know that I am still very much alive and kicking, and I'm not giving up on my passion for writing. So I promise that I will work on my other fic in the hopefully near future. So, this is the long overdo chapter that you have hopefully been waiting for. -NaxCa.**

* * *

**_Nastu's house Natsu P.O.V._**

I was rudely awoken from my peaceful slumber by my surrogate son's skreaming.

"We've been robbed!" Happy rushed into our room and jumped on top of me. "Natsu, wake up! Everythings gone! Someone stole everything! My fish pile, my Carla pictures, and even you dirty underwear and stinky socks. It's all gone!"

I laughed at him as he rolled around on the now visable floor. "We haven't been robbed, Happy. I just cleaned up a little last night while you were snoozing." Happy's expression whent from scared to confused.

He looked me dead in the eye and said. "Who are you and what did you do to my friend?"

I laughed harder. "Happy, it's me I promise." When he kept his skeptic look, I explained further, "Erza threatened me so I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. a look of understanding now adorned his face completely believing in me and my obviously bad lie. "Now Happy, whatever you do you must not tell anyone, especially Erza that I told you alright?" he nodded in silence.

I sighed in relief, "Now," I started, "Lets head to the guild. I'm all fired up!" I shouted at the end hyping myself up for the new day almost completely forgetting about our new guild guest, but only just almost.

* * *

**_Fairy tail Guild Third Person P.O.V._**

It wasn't an especially quiet day in the guild, but it was quiet enough for the wisperings about the unidentified guest to be heard.

Master Macarov was sitting in his office contemplating on what to do with the visiter when Mira walked in. "Master, are you doing alright? You've been up here all day and I haven't seen you do anything perverted."

Macarov smiled at her and said, "I'm doing just fine Mira, but for some reason I can't shake the feeling that something is going to go down today. I just can't figure out what." He sat back further in his chair. He then asked Mira, "Mira, would you be so kind as to bring this old man a drink, preferably something alcoholic."

Mira nodded as she left the Masters office and made her way down stairs. Mira walked behind the counter making idol chitchat with Erza as she got the Masters drink. "So Erza, who do you think our new guest is?"

Ezra looked down at her cake and thought about it for a minute before saying, "Judging from the way Natsu was acting she was most likely someone from his past that he ether didn't tell us about or she reminds him of someone he knew. So wether or not she is friend or foe is difficult to tell, but if I had to pick purely on speculation I'd say that she is most likely a propably just never told us about her. Which is fine we all have our secrets."

Mira smirked at Erza, "Wow Erza, you must have been watching Natsu very closely to say something like that. Is there anything you want to say to me." This caused Erza to blush and stutter wildly about the things that Mira was implying. Mira just laughed in response to her friends actions as she made her way upstairs to give the Master his drink.

* * *

_**Outside the guild Third Person P.O.V.**_

As Natsu and Happy made out way to the guild's massive doors he froze in his tacks as he was hit with the sent of his mate. "Natsu, what's wrong with you? Carla just got back from her mission with Wendy. She is inside and this time she's going to accept my fish I know it, and I want to see your face when she yes!"

Natsu let out a small predatoryal growl from the back of his throat and released a small amount of his magical pressure. He was shocked at himself from what he had just done, but this sent was so familiar and yet it was so strange at the same time, and the fact that his mate had come to him had more than excited his inner dragon. Happy gave Natsu a weird look as he calmed himself down. Natsu was now more than determined than ever to find whoever was driving his senses wild. "Nothing Happy, Now lets go inside so I can watch Carla shoot you down again." I said with a laugh.

Happy looked appalled, "No, your wrong Carla will say yes I can feel it in my... In my jellies!" Wether it was the look of utter seriousness on his face, or the fact that happy believed what he had said caused Natsu to fall on his ass as he started laughing. "Natsu, that's not funny." Cried Happy. When Natsu stopped laughing he got off of his ass and apologised to his surrogate son.

As soon as they made their way inside Natsu noticed Gajeel sitting alone and desided that now was as good a time as any to ask for some help from his fellow dragon slayer.

Natsu walked up to Gajeel's table and plopped down across from the guild's only other male dragon slayer. "What the fuck do you want flame brain?" Growled Gajeel.

Natsu propped his arms up on the table before speaking. "I need a favor Gajeel."

Gajeel leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head, "Alright salamander, what is so important that you need me to help you."

Natsu spoke in a tone far more serious than Gajeel had heard from the guild's resident fire dragon slayer. "I think... No, I know, that I found my mate, but I'm just not exactly sure who it is."

Gajeel laughed so hard that he had to grab his sides as he tried to calm himself down. Once he had settled himself down he spoke again. "That's a good one 'Mr. not sure who my mate is' you picked her you should know exactly who it is."

Natsu growled in frustration, "Yea, that's the thing I 'should know' but me problem is that I 'don't know' who my mate is."

Gajeel leaned forward in his chair again and placed his arms on his knees. He brought his left hand up to his forehead and said, "Well it is whithin the realm of possibles that you didn't mark anyone on purpose or with direct knowledge of it, so you might have marked someone by accident when you were younger or when you made a deep personal conection. Who all did you spend a lot of time with alone while you were growing up?"

Natsu sat back and tapped his hands on his knees a few times before saying, "Well there was Lisanna, Cana, Mira, Erza, and Levy and as for the guys there was Gray, Guildarts, Gramps, Max, Marco, and Igneel."

Gajeel laughed aloud once more, "Well we can safely roll out any of the guys, Levy, and Lisanna. So that leaves us with Mira, Cana, and Erza. And if I had to guess the only other girls that could be added are Wendy and Lucy."

Natsu looked appalled he then whisper-shouted "What the Fuck do you mean Wendy, she's like fourteen or something. I'm a lot of things, but a fucking pedo Hell no!"

Gajeel placed his head in his hands shaking angrily in frustration before calming himself down and saying, "I only mentioned them because they are females that you've spent a lot of time with lately, but you do know that you don't have to mate as soon as you find her right dip shit. Most often in situations were the mate to be is to young the other dragon just waits till their mate is of proper age. Besides as a dragon slayer herself Wendy could still mark you if she wanted."

Gajeel thought for a minute more. "Well lets see there is always the chance that your inner dragon marked someone subconsciously. And you definitely wouldn't notice who you makred until something happened to place your mate completely out of the range of your senses. Who do you know that you might have marked that has been away from you for a while?"

Natsu responded almost immediately but with an annoyed tone, "Well Erza just got back from a week long solo mission. Lucy also just got back from a week long trip, but she was visiting her fathers grave. Wendy also come back from a mission this morning."

The guild's resident metal eater started to mall over the options again, "Well at lest that rules out three more leaving us with on my three left to chose from."

Natsu calmed down significantly before speaking again, "Well we still haven't figgured out a way to rule out Wendy, Erza, or Lucy yet. So how do we figure out which one it is, that shouldn't be all that hard right?"

"Hard, not so much for us, but it's most definitely weird for the girls." Said Gajeel, "You have to get their sent to figgure who it is, but be warned not all girls like to be smelled without you buying dinner for them first." A grin spread accident his face as Natsu's facial expression changed when understanding had donned upon him.

Natsu was freaking out, "You expect me just to go over and ask smell them, are you crazy! I might have been able to get Cana when she as part of the list because she's almost always drunk while she's hear, but even then the alcohol might have covered up the sent I'm looking for. And even if that does work how should I go about checking any of them. Any one of them does turn out to be my mate how do I not disgust them right off the bat, because I can't just go up to Lucy let alone Erza or Wendy and say 'Hey, you know we've been hanging out for a little while now can I smell you? Oh, and before I forget, I'm looking for a mate surprise and you one of you just might be it! Guess what happens if you are? You are officially stuck getting screwed by me till the day one of us dies.' And we both know that would not turn out well no matter who I talk to first "

They both sat in silence trying to think up a plan for a while before Gajeel said, "All this thinking is getting us nothing but a headache I've got a better Idea." He then shouted, "Hey book worm, get you tiny little ass over here now I need to speak with it."

Levy was sitting with Lucy and Wendy when Gajeel resides to publicly call her out. Lucy was about to say something before Levy said, "Don't worry Lucy I got this." Levy puickd out her biggest dictionary that she had at the table and stones her way over to the dragon-slayer's table.

When Levy made it to the table she walked up to Gajeel before shaking him crossed the head with it. "Damn it woman what the Hell was that for?" Gajeel asked angrily.

Levy scowled at Gajeel and said, "That was for saying that I have a tiny sweet ass you metal eating bastard." As she plopped down in the seat next to him.

Gajeel smiled devilishly and responded with, "Actually sweetheart I stayed you have a tiny little ass, but I think we can agree that both are very true."

Levy blushed madly and punched Gajeel in the shoulder. Gajeel laughed and Levy asked, "Ok asshole why am I here and what do you want."

Gajeel stopped laughing and smirked, "Actually I called you here for lover boy over here. He says he thinks he found his mate, but the trouble is he doesn't know who it is. So we've narrowed it down to the redhead, the sky girl, or thar bunny girl that you like to hang around with so much."

Levy all but squealed in excitement and said, "There is gonna be another mate in the guild oh my god I'm so happy finally I can talk with someone about this."

Natsu smirked and said, "Now I know why you rolled out Levy right away. You sly bastard you've been getting some for awhile know haven't you."

Gajeel picked Levy up from beside him, placed her in his lap, and said, "Well what if I have been getting somevso what. It's not like sweet ass here doesn't like it." Levy blushed a bright red and placed her head in her hands. Gajeel continued, "But if you don't want to die with your v-card intact you better hurry up and figure out who the Hell your mate is, and fast."

Natsu sighed in frustration and said, "Well we both know that I'm trying to do that, but if I'm gonna be totally honest Erza kinda feels more like a sister to me than anything, and I'm not sure if Lucy has ever even entertained the idea of being with me." Natsu sunk lower in his chair and in a final show of defeat he plopped his head down against the table.

Once Levy calmed down she asked, "So if you don't know who exactly your Mate is then how did you narrow it down to Erza and Lu-Chan? And why is Wendy on the list she is still to young for a relationship even for someone as fence as Natsu?" She didn't speak with a mad or the rating voice but with one full of curiosity.

Natsu got annoyed by Levy's comment about him being dense but decided to ignore it for now. "Well we rolled out any Men because all dragon-slayer's must mate to keep the blood line going and do one no less than two children to ensure the expansion of our race. We ruled out any girls that I didn't spend a lot of time with while I was younger. That left us with Wendy, Mira, Erza, Cana, Lisanna, and you. For reasons that weren't clear until now he ruled out you in the beginning. Gajeel then suggested that the reason that we rule out any one who has been near me non-stop, is that because I marked someone subconsciously I wouldn't recognise I marked someone until they were out of range of my dragon senses and entered than for a period of time no less than three days. Wendy and Erza each got back from missions that lasted for almost a week, and Lucy just got back from her parents grave sites. She left for about a week to spend some extra time alone."

Levy nodded in understanding and then said, "That still doesn't answer why Wendy is part of the group though."

Gajeel spoke next, "Well that's easy. Even though she is still young, that doesn't mean that she can't be marked in advance for when she does become of proper age. That also dosent rule out that Wendy may have marked Natsu."

Levy excepted this knowledge without anymore thoughts. "Ok, I guess that sort of makes scence, but how does me being here help you figure out who your mate is exactly."

Gajeel scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, There is were we need your help. He can't just up and check without a way to cover up why in Earthland he is smelling them. So we need a reason for him to smell them."

Levy stared at them and said, "Well at least we know why you kept sniffing me before you asked me out."

"Oh no," started Gajeel "I'm knew fairly early on after I started at the guild that I marked you I just find you sent intoxicating. You see we don't have much control over who we mark, but we almost always know the minute we marked someone because their sent makes our inner dragon go wild. In some cases however we don't know we marked some one until much later in life. Natsu's inner dragon was just slower on recognising its chosen mate."

Levy took all the information surprisingly well considering the amount of knowledge that was just theoretically dropped in her lap. "So I just need to get you to smell them without them being suspicious. That shouldn't be so hard for Lucy and Erza, but I just cant seem to figure out how to help you with Wendy. Though the plan to help you alines up almost perfectly with my plans for Lu-Chan today. So I guess I can speed up my plans by a few hours. Natsu head over to your groups table I'll be there in just a minute."

As Levy stepped into one of the back rooms, Natsu made his way over to the table that his team was currently occupying. "Hey guys what's up?" Asked Natsu as he sat down at the end of the table next to Erza.

Erza looked up from her cake and said, "Well we were planing on taking the day off. I know that I don't always take it easy on you, but I think that we should spend the rest of today relaxing."

Gray spoke next, "I don't know, Erza, are you sure this has nothing to do with a certain self-proclaimed little sister asking to coming over to spend the day with you?"

Erza had a slight look of embarrassment at being cought in the midst of her lie. "Just because Kagura has asked to visit doesn't mean that I don't think we deserve a break every once in awhile."

Lucy laughed at Erza, "Your lucky, Erza, having such a sweet sister. I wish I had a sister." Lucy sighed softly.

Levy came up next to Lucy with a small case she brought from the back of the guild and said, "I could be your sister Lu-Chan."

Lucy smiled and hugged her friend and said, "I would be honoured if you would be my sister Levy."

That shakes a laugh before Levy pulled up he case and said, "Hey Lucu I got some fancy perfume from my last job want to try some?"

Lucy smiled excitedly at Levy and said, "Yes, I've been looking for a new type of perfume. What do you think I should try?"

Levy opens the case on the table and said, "The bottles are all unlabeled so I think that we should try them all and see what they smell like." They experimented with the perfume for a few minutes trying to figure out what perfume smelled like which fruit, flower or sweet.

After a few minutes of constant spraying Natsu leaned over onto Erza shoulder and sniffed lightly and thought, 'Not you. I guess that leaves Lucy and Wendy.'

Eventually Natsu's nostrils were burning from the unending streams of toxic fumes emanating from the small bottles of perfume. Just as Natsu was about to make his leave Levy called to Natsu, "Hey Natsu your noise is supper sensitive right?"

He nodded in agreement and Levy continued, "Well we are trying a new perfume on Lucy and its kinda blending with some if the ones. We spread it on the side of her neck. Can you smell it for us please?"

Natsu growled quietly in annoyance, but reluctantly made hus way around to Lucy as he realizes the opening that Levy just gave him. He stood directly behind Lucy, moved her hair to the side, and placed his face in the lower left side of her neck. He exhaled slowly before taking a deep breath through his nostrils. Lucy's face burned bright red. Natsu spoke soft enough were no one could hear him. "No not you." he sniffed a few more times and said loud enouph to be heard. "Well it smells like a blend between lavender, rose, and peppermint."

Natsu stood up with his eyes still closed and said, "I'm also picking up so slight traces of strawberry, triclosan, and sodium laureth sulfate. I think you might need to consider changing your soaps, Lucy, that shit is dangerous for your skin."

Lucy was about to reply when Mira slammed open the door of the guild's infirmary and shouted, "Everyone she's awake!"

Natsu's group and a few others made there way up along with Carla, and Wendy. Once they made their way to the infirmary Natsu stopped in front of the open door. 'This is it,' he thought, 'This is the sent I've been looking for.'

Natsu slowly walked past the others and stood at the foot of her bed and gave a deep predatoryal growl from the back of his through. Erza was curling her hand into a first, and was ready to hit the dragon slayer over the head until the girl in the bed pushed off the back of the bed and crawled across while giving a similarly predatoryal growl. When she made it to the end of the bed she got on her knees and pulled the dragon slayer on to a hug. Natsu inhaled depely as he returned the woman's embrace, only for them to do something that no one had expected. They opened up their mouths and sunk their fang like teerh into each others necks.

Lucy screamed at the two's bizarre reaction to one another. Erza and Mira rushed to pull them apart from one another, and Gray was practically frozen by what had happened in front of him. But before Erza and Mira could do anything drastic they heard another low growl come out of the young sky dragon-slayer.

"Wendy, what is the meaning of this!?" Demanded Carla as she stepped in front of the small girl.

Wendy's eyes were shadowed by her hair and growled, "He's mine!" As she lunged over Carla and direltly at the woman with her teeth sunk into Natsu's neck and hissed and scratched at the older woman leaving red marks all over her skin.

Natsu got shoved into Erza's arms as the older of the fighting woman pinned young Wendy down on the bed and said "No, he's mine." The group of people by the door seemed only to grow as Wendy jumped up and tackled the woman. From the looks of it the two seemed to be fighting over the hot headed dragon-slayer.

Master Macarov entered the room after hearing the ruckus coming from the infirmary from inside this office. He grew to nine feet tall, wrapped his hands around their waists and pulled the two forcibly apart in his hands. "Someone better tell me why the Hell these two brats are fighting."

Wendy spoke first, "This bitch is trying to steal my man!" She growled at the other girl.

The other woman laughed and said, "He's mine you little slut!" As she growled back in retaliation.

Macarov said, "Who are you fighting over that could cause such a ruckus?" His voice was rough but filled with genuine curiosity.

"Natsu!" They shouted at the same time.

Macarov dropped the two as Erza grabbed the older unnamed woman and Mira grabbed Wendy. Macarov slowly turned to Natsu. "Natsu, my son, why are these two girls fighting over you?" His voice was now soft, but in it was a very threatening tone.

Natsu's mind was on sensory overload his mate was here in the room he knows it, but he doesn't know who it is. His arms were wrapped around his head and he was shaking and said, "I don't know my head isnt working to well right now." As soon as they noticed him shaking the two girls released themself from their captures hold and embraced Natsu. Natsu seemingly calmed as the two girls caressed Natsu's shaking body.

Macarov shrunk down from his massive form to his normally small stature. He looked over to the older woman that was holding Natsu and asked, "My child, what is your name that we may address you as such, and my I ask were it is that you are from?"

The girls looked up from Natsu and said, "My name is Wendy Marvel-Dragneel, and I'm from the guild Fairy Tail." A small smile adorned her face as she brushed her long blue hair to the side.

The whole guild lapsed into complete and utter silence.

* * *

**_And that's a wrap in gonna make this a Third Person P.O.V. From now on. Just so you know I felt so good after having written this down. It took me almost no time at all once I had started. This was origanally only supost to be two thousand words or so but I broke past the four thousand mark by total accident, and I didn't realise that I was so far until I had to take a break so I could sleep. I am so hyped and I promise to make my future world no less than two thousand words from now on. I know that this has bad grammar but my computer has been on the frits for months now and I can't afford another one. Thanks to Earth Dragon Arnighte for being my partial beta and for putting up with me. To everyone else that's still with me after all this time thank you! -NaxCa_**


End file.
